Blood Lust (NSFW)
by MonsterHunter666
Summary: This is the NSFW portion of my blood lust story, in short, where the getting on takes place.


The hunter slowly got into the pond with Maria, starting at her feet, he slowly rubbed them under the water, trying to scrub the blood off with his fingers, or gently pressing his nail against her sole, every now and then he'd pull it back up and check, if it wasn't good he'd put it back in the water and continue scrubbing, but once the first one was finished he'd move to the next. He'd scrub the blood off but the water wouldn't even turn slightly pink, it's like the muck and grime on her body would disintegrate when it feel off her body. He finished scrubbing her feet and moved up to her legs. He slowly gripped her thigh and ran his hands up and down it, both cleaning and admiring her perfect thighs, she giggled a little as he cleaned her, seeing how enthralled he was with her figure, this poor man, was this the first time he'd done something like this, certainly a hunter such as himself had at least some previous experience with woman, even if it was his first though, Maria was glad she'd be the one to teach him, she smiled as he ran his hands up her thighs, every time he felt himself getting a little too high up her legs he'd quickly pulls back, and every time she'd giggle and assure he could touch, but he'd always silently turn her town. After her legs he moved up to her... stomach, yes her stomach, he reached right above her pelvic bone and rubbed her stomach, washing the blood away, slowly making his way up her stomach, removing blood from her hips, lower stomach, and her crevice in the center, at this point the blood had become easy to wipe off because of the water, and as he cleaned her he made his way up to her chest, as he stared at it she giggled and implored him to get to work, he slowly reached right under her breasts and made his way around them, outlining their curvature, and slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. But she had enough of the foreplay and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, he could feel how they fit perfectly in his hands, with more to grab, he felt every curve of her ample breasts, moving his hands across them, she continued the hold his hands, leading him, she grabbed his thumbs and placed them on her nipples and he blushed and looked away as she started moving his thumbs in a circular motion, to which she let out soft moans with every revolution. He looked away and tried drowning out her soft moans. She giggled and smiled at his timid attitude. "Come on, quit being so coy, I know you like it, and I want you to know that I'm loving it." She smiled and continued using him to fondle herself. He slowly looked over to her and tried to speak but was hushed by one of her fingers, she had let go of his hand to do this, yet he still found himself pleasuring her. "There you go, good boy." She smiled gently at him, not teasingly like she normally smiled, her pleasure had finally taken over and she started feeling her body grow weak as this simple act brought her to pleasure. Alas despite her seemingly endless pleasure she rolled over and instructed him to clean her back, he did so without hesitation, he slowly rubbed her back clean, working his way down, he knew exactly where she wanted him to end, and he obliged, working his hand down her body and landing on her soft and voluptuous posterior, he slowly massaged it and groped it. She smiled and let him have his fun this time, not leading him, but letting him play, working everything out for himself. He gently massaged her rear, every now and then parting the two ends revealing the middle, despite the disgusting nature of the hole, he still felt enraptured with it, despite the disgust the hole would normally bring, on her, it was just as stimulating as anything else on her body. He felt dirty and gross doing this, but knowing Maria wants this, he continued, he'd be lying if he even thought he wanted to stop. He continued rubbing her rear, long after the blood had all came off of her. She smiled as she felt her posterior getting groped and massaged, glad he's enjoying himself with her. She would softly moan to let him know he was doing it right and she didn't want him to stop, and he didn't, he continued massaging her body, from her chest to her feet, almost no area was untouched, except for one. He tried delaying it, he was already shocked he'd been able to do this, but he couldn't fathom even looking at her sacred area. She smiled at his tentativeness and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's ok, I'm prefectly ok with you... exploring, seeing as you haven't before, I'm sure I'll provide ample training." She smiled and kissed him. He looked down and looked at it, it was perfect, he stared unsure of even how to start, let alone the desire to not desecrate her, he felt perverted and a little bad for even thinking about it. She sighed and smiled and grabbed his arm again moving his fingers to her area, slowly rubbing one of his fingers up and down, she moaned lightly as this happened, he was in shock he was even touching it, even if it was slightly against his will, though he doesn't feel bad about that one bit, he liked being led and even a little used. She smiled up at him and moved in to kiss him, and as their lips connected she inserted his finger into her and moaned into his kiss. He blushed at the feelings and sounds going on, she giggled and smiled at his blushes and grabbed his head and pushed him into her breasts as she continued pleasuring herself with him. He let himself be pushed into her breasts as his finger slowly got inserted deeper into her. Soon he pushed himself up off her breasts, getting an idea of how to pleasure her more, but it was going to take a lot of this gentleman's will to do. She looked a little shocked and disappointed. "What, the girls not pleasuring you enough?" She sighed

"No, they're perfect, but... I thought this would pleasure you more." He said as he pulled his finger out as well. Slowly figuring out what he wanted to do she happily obliged and helped him by forcing his face down on her crotch. He slowly began to start licking up and down her exterior, teasing her by slowly inserting his tongue ever so slightly deeper into her. She tasted unimaginably good, despite being underwater he could still taste every bit of her. His fun was cut short as he was pulled out by his hair, taking giant breaths as he left the water, his pleasure masked his need for air.

"Don't drown dear." She smiled and when she thought he'd had enough air she pushed him back under to continue pleasuring her. This went on for some time, until both were tired of the seemingly endless pleasure. By the end they were both cuddled up next to each other about ready to fall asleep. "How was your punishment?" Maria said jokingly.

"Can you beat me up again." The hunter jokingly said, eliciting an adorable giggle from Maria.

"Someday soon, but I think your doll is getting a little jealous, she might want a turn soon." Maria said.

"Yes I would imagine." He smiled at the thought of doing something with her.

"Here, if you can endure another 'punishment' from her, we'll both reward you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed at the thought of both of them doing anything lewd with him, but by god did he want it. All he had to do was endure another "punishment" from the doll and he'd have endless pleasure from both of them.


End file.
